Through The Murky Waters: Pet
by keenbeanz
Summary: "We will rule this pitiful planet." She whispers in his ear once more her hand now on his cheek and his moving her face to look at him and his smile is there again. "Me and my pet." Percy/Medea Warning: Dark!


**This was suggested by arses44 and it is a Medea/Percy pairing.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO.**

**Enjoy.**

It's a whisper in his ear soft and sweet and it lifts him and makes him feel weightless.

"Don't let them in."

And he doesn't, he doesn't let them in as he holds down the fort as he protects them.

And he comes back bloodied and broken but he walks up to her and just smiles, it is innocent and sweet and he wants to please her.

Like a puppy pleasing his master.

Slowly he lowers himself to the ground by the foot of the armchair and looks up towards her and he is still smiling, still willing to please, but she ignores him and continues to read her book.

But he doesn't mind, because he is being good and she rewards him with her hand on his head. He shivers under the touch.

He doesn't remember when this started, because he was never told to remember and if he tries to remember without her permission then she won't touch him, she won't rewards him.

And he craves for her attention.

And he begs for it with every smile and every order he follows through on.

He wants her to look at him; he wants to see her eyes for the first time.

He imagines that they are grey, a beautiful grey that shows such wisdom and knowledge that it could make everyone in the room feel stupid with just a glance.

But he never gets close enough to look, to see her eyes.

She never looks at him long enough only fleeting spare glances she will throw his way.

It is a week later when they are holed up in the broken down shopping centre on the outskirts of the broken town, demigod's line the block stopping anyone from getting in or out of the building.

Medea holds her throne her head tilted high as she sends her army of monsters out, in their last hopes that they will remove the blockade.

Percy goes to follow them, taking a step away from his designated seat but her hand comes out and grips his arm and he turns and he can see the pleading in her face, and for the first time he sees her eyes.

They are a dark green like the forest after it rains.

It clears his mind and he can hear a shrill laughter and it's calm and reminds him of better days, days when he could feel sand in between his toes, wind whipping his hair and the warmth of the sun on his back.

But her face changes and the pleading look is gone and her face is hard set and he is lost in the weightless feeling again.

"Stay."

The command is simple and yet so powerful that Percy can't help but drop back to his seat, but this time he doesn't look at her, he doesn't beg for her hand on his head.

Instead he looks at the door and he thinks of grey eyes.

"Look at me."

He turns his head quickly and smiles at her, his eyes bright as he looks up at her, he can't look away and he doesn't want to he wants to watch her forever.

But she doesn't look at him, she simply turns her head and looks away, but he is fine with that, because her hand was reached out towards his head and her fingers are entangled in his hair massaging him slowly.

He keens into the hold and his eyes roll in towards the back of his head.

"You are a good boy aren't you?"

She says one day, he doesn't say anything he just looks up at her with an eager smile that says anything and everything.

"You will always come back to me, won't you?"

There is the sound of banging in the corner but he can't hear their voices because he doesn't want to.

He only wants to hear _her _voice.

He answers with a nudge of his head on her leg and she smirks slightly and there is something in her eye that he can't place and he can't think because she is looking at him again, looking at him in the eyes.

"You will always help me when I need you too."

It isn't a question it is a statement a statement that they know is true.

There is a sound behind him and he knows that the sound is the doors breaking down, that they are coming and he doesn't want to leave her.

He shuffles closer to her and her smile grows into a cruel glint.

"Remember me."

Her head leans down towards him and she is so close to his cheek that is heart stops slightly.

"And come for me."

She whispers in his ear, she draws back and he follows her, his eyes open because he doesn't want to miss her face.

There is a louder bang and he knows that the door to their room has just been destroyed. He wants to tell her to run but she looks at him and smiles, so he stays in front of her his eyes never leaving her face.

He hears his name being called but he ignores it because he only wants to hear _her_ voice.

Someone pulls him away and he thrashes against their grip and his eyes try to find her, his ears strain to hear her voice and he is fighting them off him, he wants to get back to her, but he can't reach her.

A girl moves in front of him and he is lost in her eyes, they are the grey eyes, the eyes he wished belonged to another, her blonde hair curls around her face and he can see tears in her eyes.

He doesn't want her to cry, he doesn't want her eyes to leak, and he doesn't want to see any red beside that grey.

She takes him away her hands holding his and everything feels right and yet so wrong at the same time, and he can't hear her when she talks because he is thinking of another voice.

And he stays with her, he doesn't know how long but he stays with her, he falls asleep to her and wakes up with her.

While he lives with the grey eyed girl he still dreams of the enchantress with green eyes.

He wakes up in a sweet some nights his hands reaching out and holding thin air.

"Come and get me."

She whispers in the night.

"Come back to me."

"I need you."

And he listens.

He follows he listens, because he needs her hand wrapped tightly in his hair, he needs her fingers massaging his head and he needs her eyes on him her voice in his ears, because he is desperate for her approval.

He escapes the hold of his caregiver and he moves silently in the night words whirling past his head like a cool breeze on a summer's day and he follows the words.

He doesn't know how he gets to her but he does and he can see her, lying on the ground and he wants to reach his arm out through the bars and touch her.

She looks up at him and he is drowning in those eyes, he whimpers and her smiles widens.

"Get me out."

And he does and she is next to him her hand in his hair as she massages him.

"We will rule this pitiful planet."

She whispers in his ear once more her hand now on his cheek and his moving her face to look at him and his smile is there again.

"Me and my pet."

**Yes Percy is supposed to be weak and such so don't bitch about that he is under Charm speak and is no doubt infatuated.**

**Yes I know it is not good but it was all I had.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
